The Diary
by vixxi
Summary: Hermione is given a diary on her birthday from her parents... Feeling unworthy, she tosses into her trunk but as the years pass, and many tragedies occur, Hermione will soon reveal the true depth and meaning of that little diary.... R/R!


Author's Note: The Diary is my first angst fanfic. It made me cry to write this and it really touched me quite a bit. I know, it could be more detailed and all that to make it sadder but I was in a sort of rush… hehe.. I hope you like it and please R/R so I can know how it affected you. Thank you!  
  
  
  
The Diary  
  
by: Sweetflower8  
  
Happy Birthday Dearest Hermione,  
  
Enclosed is a special gift meant only for your sixteeth birthday. Use it well. We love you and miss you everyday. With Love,  
  
Your mother and father.  
  
Hermione took the package from the brown barn owl. She opened it and revealed a deep red leather diary. It had tiny wrinkles in the fabric as though it were used for many generations.  
  
Inside a note read:  
  
"This diary recorded many stories from myself, your mother, and past generations. We hope you will find use for it and will have the privilege to pass it on as well."  
  
"Happy Birthday, Hermione."  
  
"We got you a gift."  
  
Hermione took the parcel from Harry and opened it. Inside was a feather quill, everlasting ink and several sheets of crumple-free parchments.  
  
"Thank you, both."  
  
That night, Hermione sat down on her bed and read the note from her parents again.  
  
"Why do they think I need some old book for my sixteeth birthday?" she muttered. "Use it well…."  
  
Hermione opened the lock and looked inside.  
  
The paper was yellow and torn at certain places and inside were numerous sheets of writing and stories.  
  
Hermione read a few parts and flipped to the back where there were empty sheets. She looked at it for a moment and closed the book and stuck it at the bottom of her trunk.  
  
She lay down on her bed, the moonlight shining across it, and sighed deeply, then closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
The next months, Hermione forgot all about her diary, thinking only about the present events.  
  
Voldemort was reigning and all was terror, news about deaths spread across the school and students, terrified, took shelter in their dorms and hardly came out.  
  
She, Harry and Ron were involved in a mystery about the past of Lily Potter, clues… clues which led them straight into Voldemort. Harry, Ron and Hermione fought hard, battled until they could battle no longer, until their bodies were exhausted from fighting for their lives…. Until they could hear no longer… No more screams from others around them… No yells of pain, horror, shock…. No cries of misery, death…. No more………..  
  
The trunk opened. Sad, deep brown eyes were glistening with tears. Clothes were stuffed inside the trunk and packed away. Down the stairs, it went, being dragged slowly and miserably.  
  
The eyes looked up at the bewitched, bright blue sky of Hogwarts and around to the Great Hall and the four house tables.  
  
Out the door, the trunk went, and to shiny and bright horses while they tossed their head impatiently, waiting for someone to climb on.  
  
The trunk was loaded into the carriage and, forward the horses marched, straight to the platform.  
  
Stepping off, the brown eyes looked one last time at the proud and tall castle that was once the greatest school of all, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Walking up towards the train, she tossed her long wavy hair and stepped onto the Hogwarts Express.  
  
She looked around at the empty compartments and sat down at the seat nearest her. As the train rattled along, she dug into her trunk for a book and pulled one out. Her brown eyes widened as she remembered her diary at last. She opened it once again and sat for a moment, thinking. She pulled out her birthday quill and started scribbling.  
  
Mother and Father,  
  
I am coming home at last. The year has been long and hard. I never understood the meaning of friendship and generosity truly before now. When I first saw this, I said to myself, why a diary? For a special day, I should have gotten a car or a camera at the least, why this? Over the year, I realized the meaning of true friendship…. What it is to have true friends caring for you and just there when you need them….  
  
She bit her lip and choked back a sob, imagining her friend's faces as they swirled around in her head.  
  
But I didn't realize it, I didn't show enough kindness back and now I don't have them here for me when I need them most…. I understand now… It's the thought that counts but not only that… It's the love and care that truly counts. And now I understand that.  
  
Thank you for the gift, I will treasure it forever….  
  
Hermione  
  
Hermione looked out the window at the green grass and the vast rocky mountains over the horizon as Hogwarts disappeared through the mist.  
  
Dearest Daughter, Cassidy, Happy Sixteeth Birthday,  
  
I hope you will carry and treasure this forever. It will be there when you need it and you will always be a part of it…. Share your thoughts, feelings, stories of life, and keep in mind, Love and Care Truly Counts. Happy Birthday, I love you,  
  
Your mother and father, Hermione and Alexandro…….. 


End file.
